


No Turning Back (Literally and Figuratively)

by CaptainGay



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: But Mostly Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Matchmaker TARDIS, Meddling TARDIS, Smut, Some Plot, enclosed spaces, sex in an air vent, trapped in an air vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGay/pseuds/CaptainGay
Summary: For some unknown reason, the TARDIS won't work (or refuses to). It is up to Yasmin and the Doctor to find out what went wrong and fix it. The two find themselves trapped inside an air vent that can barely accommodate two people and end up releasing the sexual tension that had been building between them throughout their adventures.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	No Turning Back (Literally and Figuratively)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locked In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940514) by [Erinellouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinellouise/pseuds/Erinellouise). 



> I read Locked In and loved it, but I just had to write my own fic with the same trope.
> 
> I don't actually watch Doctor Who, I just love this ship. Apologies if the characters are OOC.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Let me know how I did and if I made a mistake anywhere, I didn't edit this at all.

Graham and Ryan had already turned in for the night, but Yaz didn’t feel ready to go to bed just yet. She was in the kitchen waiting for the kettle so she could make a cup of tea when the lights go out. The stove was off as well. Yaz pulled a small flashlight out of her jacket pocket and turned it on. As always, Yaz was prepared for any situation. She made her way down the hall to the control room.

As she approached the center console, Yaz saw a light emanating from a compartment beneath the console. She walked around the console to see two legs sticking out from the compartment and, upon crouching down, she found the Doctor with her sonic screwdriver in her mouth pointing a light up at whatever she was messing with.

“Doctor, did you cause the lights to go out?”

The Doctor slid out from under the console and sat up, taking the screwdriver from her mouth but leaving her goggles on.

“No, why? Are the lights out?”

Yaz pointed her flashlight around the room. The Doctor made an O shape with her mouth, realization dawning on her.

“I was just fixing some stability controls. I had nothing to do with the lights, I swear.”

“Right. Then how do we fix it? And would you mind taking those off, please?”

The Doctor made another O shape with her mouth and took her goggles off.

“There should be a control panel for lights, maybe a fuze went. Those should last a few decades at least. I thought I replaced those last…” The Doctor began to ramble on about replacing fuzes.

Yaz cleared her throat. “The lights, Doc.”

“Right!” The Doctor stood quickly and walked across the room. “This way.”

Yasmin followed her to the wall opposite the hallway she had just came from. The Doctor was crouched down and using her screwdriver on a grate low on the wall.

“Can you help me with this, Yaz darling?” Yaz’s heart fluttered at the pet name, but she said nothing. She approached the grate and helped the Doctor remove it from the wall and place it nearby.

“Right,” the Doctor said as she tapped her hands together to remove the dust. “In we go.”  
“We? Can we both even fit in there?”

“Sure we can. Bit of a squeeze, though, innit?” The Doctor scrunched up her nose and gazed into the vent for a few moments before suddenly whipping around to face Yaz and give her a big smile. “Well, you coming or not? I may need an extra hand.”

“Sure thing, Doctor.” It wasn’t like she could say no anyway. Being squished inside a small vent didn’t seem like loads of fun, but it was with the Doctor, so how could she resist.

The Doctor put her screwdriver into her back pocket and crawled inside. Only her shoes stuck out, when Yaz leaned down to peer inside. She shone her light in and couldn’t see an end to the vent.

“Come on. I don’t bite, I swear.” The Doctor’s words echoed a bit. Yaz climbed in. Her left side brushed up against the Doctor’s right side and there was only an inch or two between her and the wall to her right. She had enough room to lay on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, with her head up, but not quite enough room to pull her knees up under her.

“The light panel should be in here. It's just a little further in.” The Doctor sounded confident and Yaz had no reason to doubt her, but that didn’t prevent Yaz from wondering why in the hell the lights control panel was inside a vent in the wall. Still, they made their way forward. There wasn’t quite enough room for them to move quickly without smacking elbows, so they went at a slow pace.

They had been crawling for at least ten minutes and had yet to find the panel the Doctor had mentioned. Now, they were at a dead end with only a fan, currently shut off, in front of them.

“I swear it’s here somewhere.”

“Maybe the TARDIS moved it? It does that with the rooms.”

“After all my years fixing her up, not once has she moved the panel from this vent. Something must be wrong. Maybe we passed it?” The Doctor attempted to look behind her and ended up smaking her head into Jaz’s. “Sorry.”

Yaz gave the Doctor a look of annoyance, but upon seeing the Doctor’s adorable pained expression as she rubbed her forehead, Yaz decided to forgive her. It was hard to be mad at the Doctor when she was that cute.

“It’s alright, Doctor. I am pretty sure I would remember if we passed it. All there was was more fans.”  
The Doctor’s nose scrunched up as it usually did when she was lost in thought. Yaz let her think, content to just stare at the Doctor and the strands of gold hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. Yaz just wanted to reach over and tuck the Doctor’s hair behind her ears and caress her face. But she couldn’t. It would be weird. The Doctor didn’t feel the same way, how could she? Besides, there was hardly any room to move, Yaz wouldn’t be able to move her arm unless she wanted to be face down on the steel at an awkward angle.

“Can we go back? It has to be here somewhere.” The sound of the Doctor’s voice snapped Yaz out of her trance.

“Yeah, we can try. Though I really don’t think that panel is in here. We can’t turn around, but maybe we can push ourselves backwards.”

They began to crawl backwards, feet first. They were able to go two feet before they hit something solid.

“What the bloody hell is that?” The Doctor asked incredulously. She was more confused than anything else.

Yaz twisted her torso as much as she could to get an angle behind her and shined her flashlight toward her feet. All she saw was a steel wall. The path that they had taken to get here was gone. There was no more vent behind them, just a dead end.

“What the fuck?” Now it was Yaz’s turn to be confused. “Doctor, there is no vent behind us?”

“What? That mustn't be right. But we had just come from there.” Yaz turned back around as the Doctor looked around in front of them. She must have missed something. Maybe she had missed something the last time she checked. But no, there was nothing in front of them besides the fan at the end of the vent.

“Doctor, maybe the TARDIS trapped us in here?”

“Now why would she ever do that?” Just as she finished her question, Yaz’s flashlight went out. Yaz smacked it a few times and clicked the button on and off.

“How did my torch go out? I swear I just put new batteries in.”

“No matter. All we need is my sonic screwdriver.” The Doctor twisted and turned, trying to reach behind her. “Getting the screwdriver.” She twisted again, her knee colliding with Yaz’z earning a grunt from the other woman. “Sorry. Alright... screwdriver.” She couldn’t reach behind her, no matter how much she tried to move. As she shifted around, she continuously bumped into Yaz, an elbow to the face, kicking her feet, a knee to the thigh.

After a good thirty seconds of ruckus, the Doctor stopped. “Yaz, would you be a dear and reach my sonic? It is in my back pocket and I cannot seem to reach it. My coat is getting in the way and this vent is too small.”

“Sure thing, Doc.” Yaz shifted so she was facing the Doctor as much as she could. She squeezed her arm past the Doctor’s side, fumbling around. It was hard enough to move in such a tight space, but the lack of light made it difficult to tell what she was doing. She gently touched her fingertips to the Doctor, afraid of making too much contact, but needed to feel for the screwdriver. She grazed her fingertips around and found the Doctor’s right back pocket. No screwdriver. She slowly slid her hand across the Doctor’s ass. She meant to only be searching for her other pocket, but couldn’t help taking her time, secretly savoring the contact.

The lightness of Yaz’s touch sent a shiver down the Doctor’s spine and her leg unexpectedly jerked forward. Her body was betraying her. As she moved, her leg slid in between Yaz’s and her knee made contact with the other woman’s core.

Yaz felt the contact with her clit and accidentally let out a small moan. The Doctor froze. Yaz was afraid the Doctor would be disgusted at her arousal. Then the blonde spoke, “I’m so sorry Yaz. I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Yaz laughed to herself internally. Here she was, afraid the Doctor would figure out her attraction to the older woman and be put off by it, but instead the Doctor was oblivious and had believed she had hurt her companion. “I’m alright, Doctor. Just please try not to move.”

“Of course. Take your time, I will just be here patiently waiting for my screwdriver.”

Jaz let out a deep breath to calm her beating heart and searched the Doctor’s other pocket. No luck.

“Sorry, Doctor. I can’t find the screwdriver.”

The Doctor huffed, then, “maybe it fell out. It might be somewhere loose in my coat, or maybe on the floor behind me? Try feeling around and maybe you’ll find it.”

“Alright Doctor.” Yaz dredded looking for the screwdriver any longer. She could hardly stand this close proximity to the Doctor. It was almost too much to bear. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep herself from doing something she might regret forever. Yet, they couldn’t find a way out without the screwdriver, so she had to push her feelings down for just a bit longer.

Yaz scooted closer to the Doctor to be able to reach further behind her. She tried to ignore the feeling of her core sliding further up the Doctor’s leg. The Doctor was listening to her direction pretty well, she hadn’t moved at all.

Yaz began searching the Doctor’s jacket, feeling for hidden pockets and searching the folds. The screwdriver was not there. She pushed the coat aside as much as she could single handedly and felt along the cold steel floor of the vent. There was not much room behind the Doctor, about three inches from her back to the wall. Nothing behind the Doctor’s back. Yaz began to move her hand down toward the Doctor’s feet, searching for the sonic. As she moved her hand, she had to move her body to be able to reach. She twisted, the movement causing her to brush against the Doctor’s thigh once more. Yaz held back a moan.

Yaz continued to search, slowly. Every time she shifted to reach further, she inadvertently rubbed her core against the Doctor’s leg. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter as she went. She found nothing down toward the Doctor’s feet and made her way back up the Doctor’s body. She then began to search above the Doctor’s back. As she moved her hand upwards, she was forced to inch closer and closer to the Doctor to get the right angle. Slowly, as she searched, she unconsciously grinded down on the Doctor’s leg. She was basically riding the Doctor when her hand reached a place behind the Doctor’s head.

They were face to face now and even in the low light, Yaz could see the Doctor’s eyes. She stared into her blue eyes, now suddenly aware of her hip movements and her ragged breaths. Her face felt hot and she wondered if the Doctor could see her blush. Then she noticed how big the Doctor’s pupils were and how she was staring back at Yaz, with a hunger in her eyes.

Yaz was no longer in control of her own body as she felt herself slide up and down on the Doctor’s thigh, never breaking eye contact. She felt the Doctor press her leg up to meet Yaz. “Doctor,” Yaz surprised herself with how husky her voice was. She didn’t know what to say, all she knew was how wet she was and how badly she wanted the Doctor in this moment.

The Doctor didn’t say anything for a moment and Yaz was afraid she had read this all wrong. Then, the Doctor was kissing her. It was not soft or tender. It was filled with desire and urgency. Yasmin was breathless as they kissed each other fiercely. Somehow the Doctor’s hands were holding her face and the hand of Yaz’s that was searching for the screwdriver was now on the Doctor’s hip (the other was trapped under her own body).

She freely grinded down on the Doctor’s leg and moaned into her mouth. She was running out of air and fast. She bit down on the Doctor’s lower lip, earning a gasp from the older woman, then broke away. They stared at each other, panting.

“How…” Yaz took in a deep breath then continued, “how long have you wanted to kiss me?” What a stupid question, Yaz. Why did I ask that.

“In general? Since the spider incident. Recently? You have been making my desire unbearable the past two minutes. You can’t just get off on my leg and not expect me to do anything about it.” The Doctor was teasing her. She knew she was. And yet she still felt the need to defend herself.

“I wasn’t... I didn’t mean….” she was rambling “oh, you….. you started it. You're the one who kneed me in the crotch in the first place.”

“That was an accident. Youre the one fucking yourself on my leg.” Yaz couldn’t lie to herself, hearing the Doctor swear turned her on and she found herself grinding against the woman’s leg again. The Doctor smiled devilishly and Yaz almost came right there. “I do have to admit it was very hot.”

It was Yaz’s turn to smile. She rubbed against the Doctor’s leg harder. “Yeah? You like that?” She didn’t know where this sexual voice was coming from, but from the look on the Doctor’s face, it was working.

“Fuck. I love it….. Yaz…. ``I love you.” Her honesty surprised them both and they laid still. Yaz kissed her. It was soft this time, more romantic than the last, which was more lustful. They broke away and Yaz felt her stomach flip.

“I love you too.” The Doctor beamed and Yasmin’s stomach did another flip. She kissed her again and it started out slow, but built quickly. They were kissing passionately and biting each other’s lips, breathing when they could. Yaz continued to ride the Doctor’s thigh, digging her fingers into the blonde’s hips.

She moved faster and the Doctor pressed her leg firmly up into her. Yaz was close. She could feel her wetness soaking through her panties and her jeans. She felt a warm sensation in her lower abdomen, its intensity building.

She couldn’t maintain the kiss and pulled away slightly, her parted lips brushing up against the Doctor’s as she rocked her body. Her breathing was labored and she let out an occasional gasp or moan. She felt herself getting closer and closer to release. 

“Doctor… I’m gonna…” she cut herself off with a moan. She was so close.

“Yaz. Come for me, darling.” At those words Yaz felt herself unravel. She rocked against the Doctor’s thigh at a rapid, uncontrolled pace and the Doctor pushed into her with as much intensity. Her legs gripped the Doctor’s as she felt her orgasm rip through her. She didn’t think she had ever had an orgasm this good and she didn’t even have her clothes off. She let out a long moan as she rode it out, continuing to move her hips, though she was slowing down.

Yaz soon came to a stop, releasing her death grip on the Doctor’s leg and tried to catch her breath. They rested for a few moments, letting their heart rates go back to normal.

Yaz chuckled. “I feel kind of lame, having an orgasm with all my clothes on. That’s what teenagers do.” She didn’t know how to handle the silence and, of course, had to attempt to fill it with a self-deprecating joke.

“That was not lame, Yasmin Khan. That was beautiful. Although I may not be able to see very well in here right now, that was still amazing.”

“You’re amazing, Doctor.” Wow, what a sap.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her softly once more. Yaz moved her hand from the Doctor’s hip toward her back, to attempt to embrace her. Her hand brushed against something cool and solid. She moved her hand to the Doctor’s back pocket and found the sonic screwdriver there. The held it up between them.

“How in the hell did it get there. I swear it wasn’t there before.”

The Doctor laughed and took the screwdriver. She switched on a light and shone it in front of them, dead end still. She shone it behind them, and there was an opening a few feet away, no more wall.

“It appears we are no longer trapped. Would you like to get out?”

“Yes, please. I'm tired of being stuck in here, it's so cramped.” Yaz looked over to the Doctor with a worried expression. “Not that I didn’t enjoy being stuck in here with you, Doctor. I liked what we did… I just mean…”

The Doctor laughed and kissed her. “It's alright, I am feeling a bit cramped too.” They crawled back out, the Doctor exiting first and then helping Yaz to her feet.

Once they were both standing and had brushed some of the dust off of themselves, the lights flickered on.

“Huh,” was all Yaz could say.

“You,” the Doctor looked up, speaking to the TARDIS. “This was all your doing, was it? Refusing to work, then trapping us inside a vent?”

The TARDIS flickered a few lights and seemed to be laughing.

“I ought to scold you. We could have run into actual danger, being trapped in there. But…. I guess you got what you wanted didn’t you?”

The TARDIS sighed, if it could, and seemed to be happy.

“Right then. Not a peep from you the rest of the night, you hear?”

The TARDIS beeped in agreement. Yaz watched the interaction in awe. How the Doctor could understand the TARDIS so easily, she would never know. But it was quite endearing watching the shorter woman shake her finger at the omnipresent entity.

The Doctor seemed to be satisfied with her conversation and turned toward Yaz. “Now that that’s settled, what say you to finishing what we started down there, eh?”

Yaz laughed and leaned down to give the blonde a quick kiss. “I would be delighted. But let us do away with the clothes this time?” She finished her question with a wink and was pleased to see that she made the Doctor blush. She grabbed the other woman’s hand and led her down the corridor to her room with no intention of getting any sleep that night.


End file.
